


The Best Birthday Gift

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gives Stiles a special birthday gift and offers even more.</p><p>From a post on Tumblr by Mysenia.  I hope this works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Stiles looks around his group of friends at the table and calls out, “See? Did I not tell you this would be fun?”

“You’re so special, Stilinski. Nice to see that turning 21 hasn’t affected your maturity in any way,” Boyd replies, shaking his head and pulling Cora’s ice cream towards him. Of course she stops him with a snarl and hard slap to the back of his hand.

Initially, there was a bit of mocking when Stiles said he wanted his 21st birthday party at Fenton’s Ice Cream Parlor, but now that the grumbling is done, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. The pack orders half the menu, stuffing themselves with burgers, fries and onion rings before they start on the ice cream menu, ordering at least half of that as well.

Gifts are also plentiful. There’s gift cards from Amazon and Apple. Lydia’s card includes a note that she’s taking him shopping for clothes and it’s not an offer, it’s an order. Derek gives him a gift certificate to buy his last year’s text books, for which he’s eternally grateful.

Stiles stacks everything up, looking at the DVDs and books he received, as well as a scarf from Isaac. Because of course, Isaac is a dick.

“Oh, hey, here’s one more thing,” Cora says, shoving a wrapped package over to him. She shrugs and says, “It’s from Peter.”

“Peter?” Lydia asks, wrinkling her pretty little nose. “That’s interesting.”

Derek raises an eyebrow and says, “He did his usual Peter thing, coming over this afternoon and shoving that at Cora to give to you.”

“Hmm.” Stiles studies it for a minute, picking it up and giving the gift a squeeze. “It’s a book, of course. Very Peter-y gift.” Everyone watches while he unwraps it, and he can’t help but let out a quiet gasp. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Allison asks, tilting her head as she tries to read the cracked spine.

“It’s a book of spells. I asked Deaton about it, and he said that it’s too advanced and might be dangerous for me to have.” Stiles pushes back his hair and flips through the pages, saying, “Man, it was months ago, I’m surprised Peter remembered.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow and smirks as Erica says, “Big surprise, he remembered what you want. He _always_ knows what you want.”

“Trust Peter to give you a gift that has the potential to blow us all up,” Isaac says, pulling over a plate with the remainder of Kira’s sundae in it.

Stiles smiles and hands Derek a slip of paper that was in the book.

“’I trust you’re smart enough and skilled enough to enjoy this.  Happy 21st. Peter.’” Derek reads to the group. “So it’s a special book?”

“Um hm,” Stiles mutters, already lost in the texts. “Deaton said he knew of this book, didn’t know how to get it and that I shouldn’t have it. But it has some things that I think it’ll help around here. Protection spells, runes…”

“Okay, great, three cheers for Uncle Peter,” Erica says, pulling a lipstick out of her handbag for a touch up. “But the important question is, what are we doing next? Anyone up for some drinks and grinding at Jungle?”

Stiles is one of the last to stand, slowly shutting the book and gathering his presents. “Night’s still young and somehow we’re still alive. Let’s boogie.”

 

Peter can hear the familiar noise from Stiles’ jeep as it comes up the street, and listens as it parks outside his apartment building.  Stiles is one of the few pack members who actually has Peter’s address, and he’s even been inside a few times.  Usually it’s been to look at some books Peter has, but once it was to collect Peter to join a fight and another time, to deposit him at home after the pack took a beating from a merman who decided the lake in the preserve would be a good home.

“Peter? You there?” Stiles calls from outside the door, knocking at the same time. The boy has no patience.

He opens the door, leaning against the jam, blocking Stiles from entering. “Yes. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, let me in,” Stiles says, and ducks under his arm before Peter can stop him. Not that he tries too hard.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Peter asks, sighing.

Stiles shrugs and says, “To thank you. For my present.” He walks around the apartment, looking at the books on the shelf, and the small objects Peter has on his shelves. Stiles has always been curious about what these things mean, where they’re from. The shell on a bookshelf, with a crack in it. A bit of wood on the fireplace. They’re free things, and Peter’s rich and can buy whatever he’d like to decorate his apartment. What do these mean?

“You like the book then? I’m glad.” Peter moves closer to Stiles, stopping a foot away.

“Of course,” Stiles answers, nodding. “I’m surprised you remembered that I wanted it. It was a while ago that we even talked about it.”

Peter smiles and shrugs one shoulder. He pushes a small pile of coins on the mantle over an inch and straightens them up. “I listen occasionally. When it’s important.”

“It was important that you got me the thing I wanted? Really, Peter?” He steps closer to Peter, so they’re almost standing toe to toe and looks the older man in the eyes. “When did you decide it’s important? Or…is it that I’m important? I’ve been thinking about this all week and I’m going around in circles about what this means.”

“You’ve always been important, Stiles. I wish I could make you see that,” Peter answers and reaches a hand out to run it down Stiles’ arm. “So happy birthday, and I’m glad you liked your gift.”

“I did. I do. Thank you, Peter.” Stiles puts a hand around Peter’s neck and moves them together for a kiss. It’s slow and soft and Stiles smiles a little when he hears Peter’s soft whimper.

Peter breaks their embrace and steps backwards, shaking his head. “Don’t. Please don’t, Stiles. I’m…This isn’t a joke, not to me. It’s not a joke and it’s not a one-time thing. Not to me.”

He steps back and looks at Peter.  “It’s not for me either, Peter. Honestly, I… honestly, I didn’t know you were attracted to me. I mean, I know you like me, and we’re friends, but I didn’t know until just now that… That maybe there could be something more. If you want something more.”

“I do, Stiles. I want more; I want everything. I’m sorry, but that’s how I feel and I’d rather us just stay friends, if all you’re thinking of is…”

“I told you, that’s not what I’m thinking of.” Stiles throws himself on the couch, picking up a piece of quartz on the table next to him. “How long exactly have you been thinking of me as something more than a friend? Or a fling. I mean, I’ve known for a while that you wanted to… fling me?”

“How long have I wanted you?” Peter asks and sits on the other end of the couch, leaving space between them. “I’ve been drawn to you since the first time I knew you existed, since the first time I could smell your scent.”

“Yeah, I do remember you offering me the bite in the parking garage,” Stiles says, smiling now. At the time he was terrified, but now, it’s almost a sweet memory. Which is weird and scary by itself.

Peter snorts and says, “There was that. But before that, out in the preserve, I was looking for you. I was tracking you and unfortunately you got away and that’s why I bit Scott. I thought he was you and I bit the wrong person. Wrong in so many ways.” He shrugs and smiles wryly, “I guess your scent rubbed off on him.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve never rubbed off on Scott.”

“There you are. You have to make a joke when things get serious, don’t you?”

Stiles shrugs and says, “I’m sorry, it’s a defense. I’m a little overwhelmed, in case you couldn’t guess. You’re telling me that you were looking at me as something – pack or whatever – since I was 15? Have you seriously been pining for me for six years?”

“Pining? Hardly,” Peter answers, rolling his eyes as he picks a piece of invisible lint off his sweater. “For god’s sake, child, I don’t know what nonsense Derek or Scott told you, but a wolf is able to survive quite well without a mate.”

Stiles spins and stares at Peter, jaw dropped. “Mate? Wait. What? Wait. You think… I’m your mate?”

Peter shrugs and looks away. “It’s not a big deal, I just said that. I’m fine, I’ve been fine, haven’t I? I like you around, of course, but…”

Stiles pushes himself off the couch, pacing as he runs a hand through his hair. “Wow, that’s kind of a lot. I mean, others in the pack have said that you’re attracted to me. Erica and Lydia always comment on it. And of course, I’m attracted to you. And I like you, duh. And you do nice things like get me books that you know I want because you like me. I figured that much out. Mate though, that is a big deal.”

The wolf shrugs again and looks out the window. “I said it’s _not_ a big deal, at least not to me. I like that you’re around and that helps settle me. More would be nice, certainly, but I do know your age and experience. Or lack thereof.”

“Hey, I’ve been around! A little,” Stiles says, with a grin.  College is certainly better than high school ever was.

“Certainly,” Peter says, and Stiles knows that Peter knows about each of the seven lovers he’s had in college. 

Stiles sits next to Peter, closer this time, facing him. “Peter, I came here to thank you for my birthday present and to give you a hard time for not coming to my party. And yeah, maybe to see if you were finally willing to go to bed with me. And now I find out that I’m your mate and I’m your anchor, ‘cause that’s what you’re saying, right? And you’re so calm and…” He shrugs and says, voice pleading, “Tell me what you want, Peter. Are you as calm as you’re acting? Remember, I can’t smell anything or hear your heartbeat or anything.  I’m kind of freaking out here, help me.”

“I want you to make a decision, Stiles, but I don’t want to push you.” Peter turns to him and reaches out, cupping the boy’s cheek with his hand and rubbing a gentle thumb along his cheekbone, seeing a flush rise on his face. “I’ve told you, I can continue as we are.” He drops his hand and sits back, giving Stiles some space. “You know me, Stiles and yet you don’t run away, even though we both know I’m not a good person.” He flashes his eyes, a bright cold blue.

“I do know you, and I know that was you from before, not the you you are now.” Stiles shakes his head and looks down, the scent of regret reaching Peter’s nose. “You can’t be blamed for what happened when you were insane, when you were… possessed. If I were a wolf, my eyes would be blue, too.”

“I think it’s different between the two of us, but thank you for that.”

Stiles takes Peter’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Can I have some time to think about this? I mean, this is big, right? This is…what you’re saying, what you want, it’s forever, isn’t it?”

“Of course, take as much time as you need. I didn’t expect to have this discussion with you, at least not yet.” Peter lifts their hands and rests his head on them briefly, running his nose along Stiles’ pulse. “As long as I don’t lose you as a friend, you can’t give a wrong answer.”

“I won’t take too long,” Stiles promises. He gets up and moves towards the door, turning to look back in the room at Peter. “I just… I’m gonna go, okay?”

Peter leans back on the sofa and nods. “Of course, thank you for coming over.”

 

Peter stays where he is, thinking about their conversation and what he should have said differently. If he should have pushed more. Pushed him away or pushed for commitment, he’s not sure which. It’s true, as long as Stiles is somewhere in his life, he’ll be happier than if he’s gone. Obviously, he wants everything, but he can live with less. He’s been living with less.

He walks around his apartment moving the shell that he picked up while walking along a shoreline with Stiles, when they were killing time before they could meet with a witch. The bit of wood is from one of Stiles’ bats that he broke over a troll’s head. They’re just small things from when they spent time together, things that remind him of his anchor.

It’s less than an hour later when he hears Stiles’ footsteps in the hall, quickly followed by pounding on his door.

Peter opens the door, and Stiles pushes his way in for the second time that night, moving into Peter’s space. He wraps his arms around Peter, tugging the back of his hair as he pulls him into a kiss.

They finally part, resting their heads against each other, both breathing heavy.

And then Stiles whispers, “Forever.”


End file.
